


Another Way To Die

by Andraste



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: There's a bullet for everyone. (A Hitman fanvid.)
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey, Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Kudos: 6





	Another Way To Die

On YouTube:

On Vimeo:

[Another Way To Die](https://vimeo.com/521862412) from [Andraste](https://vimeo.com/user12922840) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Download: [Zipped .mp4 file.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7cu4n68nyy7peu9/Another%20Way%20To%20Die.zip?dl=0)

**Lyrics**

Another ringer with the slick trigger finger  
For Her Majesty  
Another one with the golden tongue  
Poisoning your fantasy  
Another bill from a killer turned a thriller  
To a tragedy

Well  
A door left open  
A woman walking by  
A drop in the water  
A look in the eye  
A phone on the table  
A man on your side  
Or someone that you think that you can trust  
It's just  
Another way to die

Hey!  
(It's just another)  
You're nothing to me die  
(It's just another)  
Shoot 'em up bang bang

Another girl with her finger on the world  
Singing to you what you wanna hear  
Another gun thrown down in surrender  
Took away your fear  
Hey  
Another man there he stands right behind you  
Looking in the mirror

A door left open  
A woman walking by  
A drop in the water  
A look in the eye  
A phone on the table  
A man on your side  
Or someone that you think that you can trust  
It's just  
Another way to die

It's just another  
It's just another  
It's just another way  
Shoot 'em up, bang bang  
Hey hey


End file.
